An optical cable connection module for optical signals is chiefly provided in recent electronic devices.
A common optical cable connection module includes a body, a shutter, and an elastic member. The body has an optical device embedded therein and U-shaped insertion grooves formed on both top sides of a cable insertion hole provided ahead. The shutter is disposed in the cable insertion hole of the body, inserted into the U-shaped insertion grooves of the body, and provided with a rotating shaft. The elastic member is disposed in an inner upper part of the body, and it has a front end supporting the rear of the shutter.
In the optical cable connection module, when an optical cable is inserted into the cable insertion hole of the body, the shutter rotates toward the inside of the body and thus opens the cable insertion hole. When the optical cable is separated from the cable insertion hole of the body, the shutter rotates toward the outside of the body by means of elasticity of the elastic member supporting the rear of the shutter and thus closes the cable insertion hole.
An upper part of the U-shaped insertion grooves of the body is an open state. In the process of opening and closing the shutter, the shutter exits through the upper part of the U-shaped insertion grooves in which the rotating shaft of the shutter is in the open state, and thus the shutter is frequently separated from the cable insertion hole. Accordingly, there are problems in that alien substances are introduced into the body because of the shutter separated from the cable insertion hole and optical signals are not smoothly transmitted.
In order to solve the above problems, attempts are being made to develop an optical cable connection module having a function of preventing the separation of the shutter, which is capable of preventing the shutter from being separated from the cable insertion hole while opening and closing the shutter, but satisfactory results have not yet been achieved.